laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stachenscarfen
|gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = |jpname = |frname = Stachenscarfen |dename = Schnurrbert |esname = Bigout |itname = Foltbaffen |nlname = Stachenscarfen |korname = 수염머플러 }} Stachenscarfen, often called Stachen, is a recurring character in the first trilogy of the ''Professor Layton'' series, teaching the player about hints and picarats in the first and second games of the original trilogy. History ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Stachenscarfen makes a cameo appearance in ''Eternal Diva where he walks past Janice in a flashback as Janice tells Professor Layton and Luke about how Melina visited her in the body of a seven year old girl. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village Stachenscarfen's first appearance for players is in ''Curious Village, where he is an apparent resident of St. Mystere. He has few outstanding qualities in this game, generally hanging around the front of the inn towards the beginning of the game. Whilst in front of the inn, he gives Layton and Luke useful tips about hint coins. He later appears in the sewers of St. Mystere on the left path near the exit. He, like other residents of St. Mystere, gives Layton and Luke a few puzzles and information regarding the village and its secrets. Apparently, he, unlike the other residents of St. Mystere, is not a robot. He appears in every other installment of the Professor Layton series thus far. It is also possible that he is a robot who chose to leave St. Mystere. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Stachen also appears shortly in ''Diabolical Box. Here, he is one of the twenty-six people Layton and Luke find in Folsense to give a cup of tea to. He then explains what a cup of tea can do for people in need, urging Layton and Luke to find others in Folsense and give them tea. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future He then later makes an appearance in ''Unwound Future, helping with one of the minigames. He is first found on the way to the clock shop in the beginning of the game. There he is "outraged" when he finds out that Layton and Luke already know about hint coins and picarats, because he had told the pair about them in the first game. Stachenscarfen gives a puzzle to Layton and Luke when they come to back to the present later on in the game. His third appearance in the game is when Layton and Luke go back to Future London. He is on Midland Road, where he gives Luke's parrot a delivery request. He also informs them of what delivering things for people can do for them. Then he remains in front of Anita's café for the rest of the game. ''Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy Professor Layton's London Life Stachen is one of the first characters that are available to talk to in ''London Life. ''He teaches the player about the menu, and how to save the game. He is also the victim in the quest "Scarfnapped!" when he has lost his precious scarf. Puzzles Stachenscarfen, appearing in every edition of the original trilogy, has given Layton and Luke multiple puzzles on their adventures. In ''Curious Village, Stachen gives them the puzzles "Five-Card Shuffle" and "The Lazy Guard". In the second game, he does not give any puzzles, but he does stop by to drink some tea. In the third game he gives the puzzle "Find the Clock Tower". Trivia * In Diabolical Box, his tea of choice is the Citrus Classic. * He appears in Unwound Future, trying to tell Layton and Luke about hint coins, but is upstaged by Florence. Later, he attempts telling them about picarats, but is yet again beaten. Finally, he mysteriously manages to follow the two to the "future", where he asks Luke's parrot to bring him a red mushroom. * His name was derived from the words "mustache" and "scarf". * In Curious Village, it is implied that he is one of the robots inhabiting the town, but due to his appearance in other games, it is doubtful. * He is replaced by Aldus in the prequel trilogy. * In Azran Legacy, he appears in the Curious Suite, which can be unlocked with reward points from Treasure Hunt. * He has moved quite a lot of times. First he lived in St. Mystere, after that he lived in Folsense and finally moved to London. It seems he stays in London after Unwound Future, since he still lives there during the event of Katrielle and the Millionaires Conspiracy. Profile ''Azran Legacy'' This man is something of a enigma. He visits our heroes in their dreams, and does little more than bewilder them by seeming to know more about them than he plausibly could. If that weren't strange enough, when he talks to Layton, he always acts as though he's trying to lead him somewhere. ''Curious Village'' Ah, yes, the mysterious Mr. Stachenscarfen. In a town full of mysteries, few stand out as class-A enigmas the way this mustached man does. Where did he come from? And where is he going? That, no one can say. ''Diabolical Box'' ;US Version Why, it's our old friend Mr. Stachenscarfen. Where'd he come from? He has a strange habit of suddenly appearing, only to vanish moments later. Where he'll show up tomorrow is as much a mystery as his identity. ;UK Version Why, it's our old friend Mr Stachenscarfen! Where'd he come from? He has a strange habit of suddenly appearing, only to vanish moments later. Where he'll show up tomorrow is as much of a mystery as his identity. ''Unwound Future'' ;US Version Why, it's our old friend Mr. Stachenscarfen! Though it's a pleasure to see him again, it seems that both his origins and motivations are just as shrouded in mystery as ever. ;UK Version Why, it's our old friend Mr Stachenscarfen! Where'd he come from? He has a strange habit of suddenly appearing, only to vanish moments later. Where he'll show up tomorrow is as much of a mystery as his identity. ''Millionaires' Conspiracy'' A mysterious man who's always in a scarf and always chuckling to himself. He talks in mysterious ways and loves to set people puzzles. He seems familiar, but... de:Schnurrbert es:Bigout fr:Stachenscarfen nl:Stachenscarfen it:Foltbaffen Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters Category:Millionaires' Conspiracy Characters Category:MC